Our Bad Romance
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: LuffykoxAce D-cest , lemon . Ace wensde zo dat hij in Zoro 's plaats stond , maar nu is hij blij dat hij dat niet hoefde te wensen .


****

I love AcexLuffyko ! Ik hoop dat ik niks vergeten ben , en niks heb verkeerd geschreven . Ik hou gewoon van dezen koppel van af nu !

* * *

Ace keek kwaad voor zich , het is laat en Luffyko is niet eens thuis . _Waar blijft die kleine zus van mij toch ? Zeker weer bij die Zoro . _Ace zuchte en deed de T.V aan , maar hij lette niet op wat er werd gezegt .

Sinds Luffyko met Zoro date , komt ze later thuis . Doet ze te veel gevaarlijke dingen ,maar dat is okay dat deed ze daar voor ook al . Maar niet zo erg als nu , zij en Zoro maken altijd ruzie . Maar dan als Zoro belt dan vergeeft ze hem meteen . What the hell ? Kan ze het niet zien dat hij en zij niet bij elkaar horen ? Zeker niet nee Luffyko is niet één van de slimste ( ook echt niet dom . ) , maar iedereen zal dat wel zien . Dat het niet goed loopt , toch ?

Ace zuchte weer en deed de T.V uit , hij wenst dat hij in Zoro 's plaats was . Dat hij en Luffyko samen date , maar dat zal incest noemen . En dan worden ze gescheiden , en dat wilt Ace echt niet mee maken . Maar........Hij en Luffyko zijn nog niet eens broer en zus , alleen is Ace in haar familie op genomen . Maar weigert de achternaam van zijn zusje over te nemen , dat hun grootvader erg kwaad heeft gemaakt . De vader van Luffyko heeft gewoon gelachen , en zei dat als hij de kans kreeg het ook zou hebben gedaan .

Ace sloot zijn ogen en probeerde in slaap te komen , maar het lukt niet als Luffyko er niet is .

Plots hoorde hij de deur open gaan en sluiten , hij deed zijn ogen open . En zag zijn zusje naar haar kamer gaan . Haar ogen waren bedekt daar haar kort zwart haar , Ace keek vragent als ze niks zeide . Normaal zou ze nog iets te eten nemen , en op Ace springen voor aandacht . Maar nu.....Ace stond op en liep achter haar aan , en klopte op haar deur . Geen antwoord , en klopte weer . Nog steeds geen antwoord . "Luffyko ?"Zei Ace en deed de deur voor zichtig open .hij keek in de kamer . Het was donker , maar hij zag goed genoeg dat zijn zusje op het bed aan het .....Huilen was ? "Luffyko ? " Vroeg Ace en ging verder in de kamer en deed de deur toe . En liep naar het bed en ging naast haar zitten ."He kleine zus wat is er ? "Luffyko keek naar hem met tranen in haar ogen , haar wangen waren rood . En haar zwart haar plakte op haar voorhoofd , Ace keek bezorgt het is niet ieder dag dat je haar zo ziet . "Wat scheelt er ? "Zei hij nog eens , ze veegde haar tranen weg ."Ik heb ruzie gehad met Zoro ."Zei ze stilletjes , Ace zuchte ."Over wat ?"Vroeg hij ."Over sex ."Zei ze , Ace keek bleek naar haar ."S-sex ? "Luffyko knikte ja ."Ja hij wou met mij in bed gaan , maar ik zei dat ik er niet klaar voor was . Ik weet niet zeker of ik ontmaagd wil worden door hem ."Meer tranen kwamen van haar ogen , Ace veegde dit keer de tranen weg . Luffyko keek naar haar broer ."Wat moet ik nu doen Ace ? Hij was erg kwaad op mij ."

"Als hij zo kwaad is op jou , dan is hij het niet waard ."Zei hij gewoon , en glimlachte naar Luffyko . En begon haar te kietellen , Luffyko kon na 5 seconde haar gelach niet in houden ."A-Ace stop ! ....Stop ! hahaha ! Stop ! " Ze bleef lachen , en probeerde Ace af te duwen . Maar Ace was sterker en bleef haar kietelen , tot ze rood was en stopte . Luffyko probeerde op haar adem te komen ." Hey Ace ? "Ace keek naar haar ."Ja ."Luffyko glimlachte ."Bedankt om me op te beuren ."Ace werd rood en keek weg ."Natuurlijk dat is de taak van de grote broer niet ?"

Even later in de avond , Ace zat in de keuken . Hij genoot van zijn drank , en keek somber naar de ander kant van de tafel . _Ze ziet me alleen als een broer , maar wat als.......Nee als Zoro belt dan begint de hele begin weer , wat als ze word verkracht door hem . Dan ......Oh man hoe kan ik haar zeggen dat hij niet waard is ! _Ace legde zijn hoofd op de tafel , en met een zucht stond hij op . Hij deed zijn drank weg , en liep naar zijn kamer . Hij deed de deur open en sloot het , en liep naar zijn bed . En ging liggen onder de dekens , maar er klopt iets niet . Sinds wanneer heeft hij kussen met borsten , wacht....Wat ? "Ace ? "Ace schoot zijn ogen open , en zag Luffyko naast hem . Ze keek vragent naar hem , Ace keek naar zijn handen . Die waren geplaats op haar borsten , Ace werd rood en stond snel op ."Sorry Lu , blijkbaar heb ik van kamer vergist ."En glimlachte nerveus , ze keek steeds vragent ."Weet je , je had het kunnen vragen ."Zei zei , Ace keek vragent dit keer ."heh ? "Ze glimlachte naar hem , en Ace bloosde fel ."Als je bij mij wou slapen , had je het kunnen vragen ."Ace werd nog roder ."Wacht dat is........."Hij stapte naar voor maar struikelde , en viel op het bed . Ace keek schokent naar Luffyko en zij naar hem , hij ging voorzichtig van haar af . "Ace........"Ace kuste haar weer , zijn armen gaan rond haar . En drukte haar meerder tegen hem , Luffyko sloot haar ogen . En kuste terug , haar armen plaatse zich zelf achter zijn nek . En drukte hem ook dichter , Ace 's tong duwde zich tegen haar lippen . En ze deed haar mond open , en nam de tong aan met de haren . _Laat dit geen droom zijn _, hoopte Ace en proefte Luffyko 's hele mond . Ze kreunde en geniet van Ace tong in haar mond , Ace duwde hun mond van elkaar ."Luffyko....."Hij duwde haar rug op de matras , en kuste haar weer . Maar ging toen bij haar nek kussen , en duwde de mouw over haar schouder en kuste haar schouder .

Luffyko sloot haar ogen en genoot van de gevoel die haar schouder kreeg , Ace 's handen werkte aan de knopen die haar bloesje dicht hield . "Je zijt zo hot Luffyko , je maak me zo heet ."Zei hij in haar oor , en beet zachtjes aan haar oor . "Grote broer !" Luffyko keek verward ze heeft nooit zo iets gevoeld , Ace zijn handen kwamen aan haar borsten . En kneep zachtjes aan hun , en liet zijn lippen zachtjes over haar tepels heen gaan . Haar wangen werden lichtjes rood , en kreunde als ze Ace 's tong over haar linker tepel voelt ."Aaah ! Ace het voelt goed ! "Zei ze en probeerde normaal te ademen , maar als Ace haar zo blijft aan raken dan is het moeilijk . Ace zijn ander hand kneep in haar rechtse , en kuste Luffyko op haar lippen . Hij pakte voorzichtig haar broekje weg , Luffyko duwde haar mond weg van hem ."Ace ! " Ze woude Ace weg duwen , maar Ace was toch nog sterker dan haar . Toen haar broek weg was , glimlachte hij naar zijn zusje voor dat hij verdween tussen haar benen . Luffyko keek vragent , en kreunde als ze haar broers tong over haar onderbroek voelt . "Ace ! ......Aaah Ace ! " Haar onderbroek begon langzaam nat te worden , en Ace lachte zachtjes . En haalde de onderbroek weg . "Je maak me zo heet kleine zusje , zo hard ."En pakte één van haar handen en liet het over zijn dun broek voelen , Luffyko's ogen gingen wijd open Ace glimlachte ."Dit is wat jij doet met mij ."En haalde beide broek en onderbroek van zich af , Luffyko keek naar een heel grote harde lul . En ging naar voor ."Grote broer het is zo groot ."Zei ze stilletjes , en begon de lul te likken . Ace kreunde en zette zijn hand op haar hoofd . Ze likte het zachtjes en deed haar mond er helemaal over , zo warm was het . Luffyko keek naar haar broer . Zijn wangen waren rood , en zijn ogen half gesloten . Kleine kreuns kwamen van zijn lippen , Luffyko werd nog roder . "Aaaah ! Zusje stop."Zei hij stilletjes en pakte Luffyko bij de haar , en trok haar weg van zijn lul . Ze keek op haar speeksel liep langzaam van haar mondhoeken ."Grote broer deed ik het niet goed ? "Vroeg ze bang , Ace glimlachte zachtjes ."Je deed het goed , maar ik wil nog niet komen ."Luffyko voelde haar zelf weer op haar rug , haar grote broer likte nog aan haar vagina . En duwde langzaam een vinger er in , Luffyko voelde haar zelf ongemakkelijk worden ."Grote broer , het voelt zo raar ! "Ace kuste haar lippen en duwde zijn tong weer in haar mond , en zij kuste hem terug . Maar een duwde vinger , maak haar janken van de pijn . "Rustig kleine zusje , het is zo weer voorbij ."Een derde vinger kwam in , en Luffyko schreeuwde van pijn ."Grote broer ! Haal het er uit ! Het doet pijn ! "Ace duwde zijn vinger 's dieper en probeerde Luffyko 's speciaal plekje te zoeken . Na een minuut , kreunde Luffyko niet van pijn maar genoot van de gevoel de pijn weg haalde . "Ja grote broer daar ! Doe het weer ! "Maar Ace haalde zijn vingers weg , en duwde voorzichtig dan zijn harde lul in haar ."Relax Luffyko en neem grote ademhalingen okay ."Ze knikte ja ."Je wilt het toch he ? Ik bedoel...."Luffyko kuste hem op de lippen ."Natuurlijk , ik wil niet ontmaagd worden door Zoro . Maar ik wil wel ontmaagd worden door mijn grote broer die Ace heet ."Ace glimlachte en duwde verder voorzichtig zijn lul in haar , Luffyko kreunde van pijn . _Maar straks in het weg , en dan kunnen wij beide er van genieten _kwam in Ace 's zijn hoofd . Toen hij helemaal in Luffyko zat , duwde hij bijna helemaal uit . Maar duwde zich weer in haar , en deed het zo nog paar keer . Luffyko kreunde niet van pijn maar van genot . "Ace ! Harder ! Sneller ! " Ace deed wat ze zei , en na paar keer nog te hebben gedaan . Werd alles wit voor hun .

------------------

Ace and Luffyko zaten naast elkaar in bed , de twee keken naar de ander kant . Ze hebben niet gepraat toen ze klaar kwamen , Luffyko beet haar lip en keek naar Ace . "Grote broer ?"Ace keek achter zich naar haar ."Ja wat is er kleine zus ?"

"Wat we juist hebben gedaan , is het slecht ? "Vroeg ze Ace keek haar aan en draaide zich om , en zij draaide ook om dat hun gezichten naast elkaar kwamen ."Nee Luffyko het is niet slecht , ik hou van je en ik zal altijd van jou houde . Ik wil niemand anders hebben , ik wil mijn hart en ziel aan jou geven Luffyko . En ook alleen aan jou , wij zijn geen broer of zus . Ook geen half broer en zus , dus we kunnen van elkaar houde . Maar laat het beter maar de mensen het niet weten ."Luffyko glimlachte en kuste Ace zijn voorhoofd ."Ik hou ook van jou , ik hoop dat we beide hier weg komen ."Ace glimlachte naar haar ."Als ik klaar ben met school weg ik nog effe op jou , en samen gaan we weg van dezen hell okay ."Ze knikte ja en trok haar zelf in Ace zijn borst kast , en luisterde naar zijn sterke kloppende hart ."Zeg Luffy een vraagje ? "Luffyko keek naar hem met een glimlach , maar stopte met glimlachen als ze een beetje bleke Ace ziet ."Wat is er Ace ?"Ace keek naar haar ."Jij neemt toch de pil niet ? "Luffyko keek vragent naar Ace ."Wat is de pil ? "Ace werd bleker , en duwde Luffyko dichter bij ."Oh god mag dezen kind gezegent worden van mijn daden ."Luffyko keek vragent naar hem en duwde hem van haar af ."Waar heb jij het over ."

"Luffyko ik denk......dat ik je misschien zwanger heb gemaakt ."Luffyko 's mond viel open ."Wat !? "

* * *

****

Yohohoho ! Ik ben toch gemeen niet ! Ik heb misschien Luffyko zwanger laten worden door Ace !

Ik hoop dat de Lemon goed is , en ja Ace slaapt met een kussen in zijn armen . ( Hij moet toch iets vast hebben , toen hij Luffyko niet had ! )

**Ik ben wel trots op dezen Fanfic ! ( ik hoop ook dat er geen delen kwijt zijn , want eerst waren er nog meer over de 2 , woorden TT_TT )**


End file.
